


kevin/robert

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [36]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-16-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin/robert

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-16-09

Kevin sighed softly, trying not to glance too obviously at his watch. Robert didn’t interrupt his phone call, and his voice gave no indication that he noticed, but his eyebrow lifted dangerously. Kevin sank further in his seat, resigning himself to another late night. After fifteen more minutes of Kevin staring at pictures of Robert with politicians Kevin couldn’t stand while Robert talked to still more politicians Kevin couldn’t stand, Robert finally hung up the phone, steepling his fingers together under his chin.

“I’m so sorry, Kevin. Am I keeping you from something?”

“Dinner. My husband. My bed.” Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s scintillating listening to you bullshit about someone’s daughter’s coming out party…I’m assuming it’s a daughter and not a son, since you’re a republican and all, but I’m pretty sure the taxpayers would rather get a little more out of the dollars they pay me.”

“I simply asked you to wait, I didn’t ask you to sit in my office and do nothing.” Robert stood up and slipped his jacket on. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To dinner. I assume you’re hungry.”

“I’d rather get this stuff done and go home and eat, to be honest.” Kevin stood as well and shoved his hands in his pockets. “If it’s all the same to you.”

“And what if it isn’t?”

Kevin looked up, surprised to find Robert close to him. “Pardon?”

“What if it isn’t all the same to me?” He took a step forward, causing Kevin to back up. 

“I don’t…what do you mean?” Kevin backed up further and Robert advanced, stopping directly in front of Kevin when Kevin’s back came in contact with the doorframe. 

“What if I want to tell you what to do, Kevin?” Robert’s voice was soft and low, dangerous. “What if I want to decide what you do, what if I want to tell you what I’ll allow and what I won’t?”

“Robert, I…”

He leaned in, arm resting over Kevin’s head. He was close, angled in toward Kevin though not touching him. The air between them was hot with breath as Kevin’s stuttered out of him. “Would you like that, Kevin? Would you like being told what to do? Told what I want you to do?”

Kevin’s gaze dropped to Robert’s mouth then rose back to his eyes. “W-what are you doing?”

“Or should I tell you what I’ll do, Kevin? Should I tell you what I’m going to do to you? What I could do to you? Is that what you’d rather hear?”

Kevin’s eyes lowered again, stopping at Robert’s mouth, half-lidded and hiding that sharp blue from Robert’s gaze. Robert shifted closer, still not touching Kevin, though whatever space there was between them redefined negligible. Kevin swallowed hard, his head against the doorframe and his lips parted. 

He could feel the heat of Robert’s skin, could feel the tension of the past few weeks rising. Lying to Kitty and being around Robert all the time, getting along with him and being close and confiding and trusting and now this, this closeness of a different kind that made Kevin’s heart beat faster. “I…”

“How do you like it, Kevin?” Kevin opened his mouth to speak, unable to make a sound. Robert went on regardless. “On your knees? Bent over the desk? Holding onto a chair? On your back? I think about it sometimes, what would make you moan loudest when I fucked you.”

Kevin shivered, his hand clenching against his thigh. Robert glanced down and smiled, the proof of what his rough, rumbling voice was doing to Kevin all too evident. Swallowing hard again, Kevin tried to breathe, managing a few harsh pants that filled the brief silence before Robert moved even closer, too close for Kevin to breathe at all.

“Are you going to get on your knees for me, Kevin?” His mouth angled above Kevin’s, the promise of a kiss hovering there. Kevin licked his lips and they parted again on a quiet gasp. “Which am I going to fuck first? Your mouth or your-”

Kevin shoved him away, pushing Robert back and sending him stumbling into the chair Kevin had vacated what seemed like ages before. He bolted from the office, unsure if he was upset or angry or indignant or just crazy enough to want it, but sure he had to leave quickly before he came any closer to finding out.


End file.
